Campaign:Episode Thirty Five
# Opening Crawl # Plot Summary # Featured NPCs # Bits Opening Crawl ''Heroes! The old storybook kind! The crew of the Mynock realize that Tryst Valentine’s sister, Christmas Valentine, is going to be performing at an ill-fated Kaiburr Crystals concert. With an Inquisitor on the planet, the crew must risk everything to help Tryst save the family he thought he’d lost — but by driving Lyn, Leenik, Bacta and Tony into danger, is he risking the family that he found? '' Listen! Plot Summary Tryst starts the ship and pilots away. Leenik relates that he and Bacta overheard stormtrooper chatter that the Empire will ambush the 8PM Kaiburr Crystals show (the current time at start of episode). Lyn initially says that the KC can handle themselves, and Bacta agrees. Tryst tells them that his sister Christmas is playing that show and he needs to save her; Lyn and Bacta agree. The crew go over possible plans, considering the various angles. There are 40 stormtroopers, a “middle-school looking punk,” and a “scary looking dude.” Lyn explains that the young man is a high ranking propaganda minister named Blue; he has risen fast in the ranks of the empire and has been promoted since she last saw him. There are 200-300 fans at the show, and the crew agrees that they need to save them as well, because the KC will not want to leave without them. They also decide to rescue Nemo. Bacta Basics: Bacta explains that there is an inquisitor in the mix and she will sense that something is up immediately. Lyn calls Thumper to tell her about the ambush. The players state they should call Nemo as well, but it is unclear if they do so. The crew puts their hands together to say “Mynock!” on three, but Bacta miscounts as “3-1-3." Lyn drops Bacta and Tryst, and Leenik and Tony off near two Empire turrets. Everyone except Tryst is dressed as a stormtrooper. Tryst takes out a rooftop sniper with the one-liner “Sabre Cats suck,” and puts on his helmet to impersonate him. The dead trooper’s name is later revealed to have been Frank. Bacta interacts with an Imperial corporal and eventually stuns him, while planting grenades. Leenik interacts with a group of Stormtroopers by pretending to have been sent to fix the comms; he also plants grenades. Over the trooper comms, he pretends that he needs backup. A Stormtrooper sees Leenik’s sword and raises the alarm about rebels in trooper costumes. Tryst calls out over the trooper comms that there are rebel snipers on the roof, and fires on the remaining Empire sniper. Tryst takes out this sniper with the same one-liner. Lyn returns with the ship. The minister and “scary dude” are no longer in sight. It is established: four blocks away there is a large hospital with a landing pad big enough for the ship. Tony has been acting spaced out since reuniting with Leenik. He wears a collar with comms; Leenik wears one too to make him feel more comfortable. It is stated that Tony is a 400-pound space wolf with above human intelligence. Kat's Notes The gang has finally reunited, and must now decide whether or not to risk the wellbeing of their small space family on an insane gambit to save Tryst's estranged sister Christmas Valentine from Imperial clutches. Sponsor: Metahumans Rising